The Hybrid
by peaches8888
Summary: Deslia or Dela, was held captive by three mountain trolls for the past ten years. What happens when she gets free? What happens when she meets old friends? What happens when promises are broken. What happens secrets are revealed? What happens when she feels something for someone, and he doesn't return it? Not to mention the necklace she was told to never take off. Will she obey?
1. Grand Escape

**_Chapter One_**

The Cave. I hated the Cave. Darkness was all around me, suffocating me. The horrible and unspeakable memories flashed across my sight. It was getting harder and harder to choke back the tears and sobs as each memory replayed across my mind.

As the last memory faded, I found myself looking at the ground through my long thick raven black hair. I could see. And there was no muttering. I snapped my head up and I could actually see the light. Where were the trolls? Where was the constant arguing? Where was the suffocating stench?

And who cares? I quickly pushed my hair behind my ears and searched the ground, moving dry leaves around frantically. Where was it? I began to start panicking when my fingers brush across cool, smooth metal surface. The blade. My hopes brightened as I grasped the hilt and moved the blade to my free hand.

It was time to remove the shackle.

I knew I was never gonna get a chance like this again so I gabbed the tip of the blade into the key hole. Then I jiggled it around and hoped it would work. Actually not hoped . . . I _prayed_ it would work.

I hated it here. For the first time in ten years, I had a chance to escape.

The knife wasn't working. I let out a frustrated sound and threw the knife away, looking down. I heard a clank and instantly snapped my head up. It had hit a sword or axe, I couldn't tell. I shifted so I could move closer. The shackle tugged my hand back, causing shearing pain tight the way down my arm, but I bit my lip and continued. I stretched my fingers. Almost there. I strained and groaned. I tugged against the shackle and strained once more, just touching the blade. I used my fingers to edge it closer until I could just touch it properly. I turned and turned the weapon until my fingers brushed the hilt. I gripped it then slumped back against the wall. It turned out to be an axe, which was just fine with me.

I moved my shackled hand until I could use the axe to safely cut the chain without harming my hand. I raised the axe and took a deep breath. I was going to be free! My breath quickened as I counted to five.

One . . . I could feel the sun on my skin again.

Two . . . I could breathe fresh air.

Three . . . I could frolic in wild plains once again.

Four . . . I would finally leave here.

Five . . . I could finally go home.

On that thought, I brought the axe down with all the force I could muster. The chain broke clean into two.

I couldn't believe it. After ten long, suffering years, I was going to leave all of this madness behind. I could go home and live my life once again. I tried to stand, but had to lean against the Cave wall for support. My legs were the weakest of my whole body. Whenever I tried to stand, one of the trolls would beat me back down. Therefore, I could barely move my legs without being beaten.

I took some deep and long breaths, and slowly edged along the wall. The entrance was just up ahead. I was going to do it! By tonight I am going to be long gone, and the trolls would be furious and planning to hunt me, but they will never find me. I was going to see them again. My two best friends who were like my brothers. But I believe that I might slight in crush with one of them. But I didn't think about that. I was finally going home!

A laugh escaped me as I reached the entrance. I felt the sunlight hit my face, warming me up from the dampness of the Cave. My light green pupils adjusted to the sudden amount of light. I took in deep gulps of the fresh and new air. As I looked around, my breath was being taken away. I had forgotten what a forest looked like. The trees were rich with forest animals and filled the air with scent of pine and nature. The leaves were olive green, light green like my eyes, dark green. Hell, there were even turquoise coloured leaves. The grass was soft to the touch and swayed in the gentle breeze that blew, making my long, thick raven black hair move of the back of my neck as it danced with the wind.

Okay, I know that I should be moving away, but I just couldn't. I felt like a newborn baby being introduced to the world. I felt as though I was learning past experiences once again. The scene just took your breath away. It was indescribable and so pure, so unique, that it was one of a kind. I would love to live in an area as beautiful as this area was. I regretted having to leave, but I have to put as much distance between this troll hoard and myself.

I stumbled over to the tree beside me and felt its rough surface. As I steadied myself, I knew I would be able to move with no hassle soon enough. I just have to get use moving my legs once again. I moved closer to the next tree, the ground changing from a nice, smooth and soft grassy area to a rough, hard and twigged filled one which hurt and scraped my feet, but I wasn't going to stop just because my feet were hurting. I'd already done too much to go back now.

The next tree wasn't as rough as the ones before it, but it wasn't exactly smooth either. I ran my hand over the bark, trying to the texture when I accidentally scratched my hand. I swore in dwarfish as I pulled a strip of clothing from my already torn and ragged top and wrapped it around the palm of my hand.

I looked up and realized that dawn actually wasn't that long ago. The sun was making thee usually blue sky brilliant shades of pink and orange. It was yet another thing that took my breath away. How could I have forgotten all of the beautiful and unique things of this world? I shook my head and laughed at myself. You could easily tell I hadn't been outside all that time I was captive. I started to move again, determined to put as much distance as possible between myself and the trolls.

I was too busy admiring the scenery when I tripped over a large wooden log and landed flat on my face. I groaned as I realized it wasn't that graceful. I can't even understand how people land gracefully anyway. It's just weird and creepy.

I heard footsteps and murmurs coming closer. I must have accidentally let out a shriek as I went down. I was about to get up when this pair of boots stopped right in front of my face. They had this worn leather look and they seemed to have this familiar vibe about them. I just couldn't place it. I hated it when I couldn't place something. It made me feel useless and weak minded. I hated feeling useless and any type of weak.

Anyway I looked up and saw this hand was being offered to me. Before this strange person could say anything, I took it and he helped me up. He practically pulled me up. I didn't really do anything. Still feeling woozy and dizzy, I accidentally lost my balance and he caught me in his arms. I looked up and gasped. It was like a day hadn't gone by in the past ten years.

He still had the medium brown hair than ended at his shoulders, the same matching pair of eyes that were warm and quite easy to get lost in, the same nose, believe it or not, the same chin struggling to grow a beard, I suddenly knew why the boots were so familiar. Remember how I briefly mentioned my two best friends who might as well be my brothers? Well here is one, and he just so happens to be the one I might be in crush with. "Easy there," he said as he held me there. His voice wasn't that deep, but deeper than I can remember. Then again, a lot can happen in ten years. My hair was proof of that. Besides that, I just couldn't believe that they would be still searching for me. I thought they had given up. If that's so, why was he here? They couldn't possible still be looking can they?

"Kili?" I asked, my voice hoarse as I searched his face. I didn't think he remembered me from the look he was giving me.

"Do I know you?" He asked me giving me a puzzled look.

"It's me… It's Dela."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

Okay, I'll admit, it's been a while. But I have a new story, and trying to finish others. I've had writers block for my other stories, but i'm re-reading them and working on it. Okay, tell me what you think. Criticism good or bad, is accepted. I'll update soon.

Keep reading

-Peach


	2. Old friends and heart's broken

**_Chapter Two_**

"Dela? Kili asked in disbelief. Then he seemed to truly believe I was me. "Oh my gods, it's you! I can't believe it is!" Kili lifted me up by my hips and spun me around three times laughing. His excitement was contagious and I found myself laughing with him, gripping his shoulders. I gave him a smile after he put me down ever so gently, probably because he thought I might crumble as I hit the ground. Some things never changed.

"Kili! You're supposed to be ste―Dela?" A new dwarf entered the scene who I knew very well. I could see his blue eyes fill with happiness. I mean, who wouldn't be happy to see me? After they thought I was dead. His hair was a sandy blonde and ended at his shoulders, exactly like his brothers. But the thing that I noticed the most was in the facial hair department. The guy actually had a beard. This was my other best friend, Fili, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, they are brothers, not twins but brothers. Fili was older by five, six years, I couldn't remember.

"Hey," I said waving a hand. It was a weak attempt, I'll admit, but what can they expect? Ten years can really change your ability to speak to people you've known since you were five.

"Hey? Hey?" Fili's voice got louder. "After ten years, all you have to say is Hey?" I winced. I hated it when I got told off by either of them. "Well Dela," Fili looked at me and I gulped. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'd probably say that." Fili pulled me into a hug laughing, and I was laughing as well. I felt hot, wet tears roll down my face.

To be perfectly honest, this wasn't how I expected this to turn out I thought there would be screaming, arguing, hateful words being exchanged, etc. I think I like this way of events better.

When Fili let me go, I was suddenly dizzy and had to grab onto them so I didn't fall over and land flat on my face. Again.

"Whoa! Dela, are you okay?" I don't actually know which one of them asked that because my hearing went out of whack for a sec, but it slowly started coming back. I shook my head.

"I haven't moved my legs in say, about ten years, so they might be a bit sore and out of practice." Realization hit their features as I put my arms around their necks. "Ready?" I asked them. They both chimed their answers in sync. Can't say I'm surprised. If you even heard about them, you know that they can and usually talk in sync. We went on our way. I half walked, half limped to wherever we were going.

OoOoO

Almost fifteen minutes into the walk, I swear I could hear other voices. I looked at both brothers who were grinning like it was their birthday. They then shared a look and seemed to telepathically send messages to each other. I was about to tell them off for being so creepy and what the hell the noise was when we walked through a pile of bushes, and my heart practically did a summersault. It was surprised and very, very happy. They had a whole camp there. "Wait, is that a hobbit?" I asked in disbelief. Why would a hobbit be there? I noticed that the boys grins were growing wider and wider by the second.

"Have a look at who we found wandering the forest all by herself," Kili called out. All eyes suddenly shifted to me, right before a huge stampede engulfed me. I met some old friends, some of my mother's friends and even some new ones. This time I couldn't help it. I started crying again. It was inevitable. Oh how I missed being around dwarves.

I noticed that the Hobbit was coming towards us. He had a brown mass of curly hair on his head, as well as his toes. Hmm . . . odd. He also had warm brown eyes that gleamed with curiosity. Hmm . . . I like him. "Deslia, or Dela, at your service," I said holding my hand out. There's nothing wrong with an old fashion approach. It seemed the hobbit thought so as well. He took my hand and shook it.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." I smiled at Bilbo. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

When I saw a pair of cold, icy blue eyes with a scowl and matching black hair like mine, I however lost my smile. I knew who he was. And I also knew that if anyone was going to chew me out, it would be him. Yep, that's Thorin Oaksheild for you. "Thorin, please let me ―" And people thought it was impossible to shut me up. Well I thought it was also, until I found out, for the first time in his life (I think) Thorin Oaksheild was hugging someone outside of his family. And that someone was me. It ended just before I could get over the shock.

Then came the question I was dreading. "Where's your mother?" My mother. I promised myself that I would let anyone know what happened to her.

"I uh. . . I can't tell you that." I looked away and felt my eyes stinging again. No! I refuse to cry. I refuse to appear weak. I refuse to be anything but strong. No one said anything when I turned around again. I could see that they were all deep in thought, and instead of waiting for the question to be asked, I simply told them my answer. "Before you ask," I paused slightly; making sure everyone was paying attention, "Because I know one of you was bound to ask, I was held in a troll hoard not far from here," I said, pointing back into the forest. Everyone looked to Thorin. He gave me a slight nod, and I knew what to do. I slowly turned towards the forest, and began to retrace my steps.

OoOoO

I put my hands against the trees at certain times, trying to figure out whether to turn left or right. We got there eventually, after a few wrong turns. And as soon as I saw the Cave, images of my mother made me stop. Also the fact that a tall fellow was standing by the entrance. I glanced at the brothers, whose grins had returned. Kili nodded his head towards Thorin, who had his scowl back. It seemed that the fellow being there didn't surprise him at all. "Thorin, who is that?" I asked him. Thorin merely glanced in my direction and gave me this look that said _wait, and you'll find out._ Thorin took off towards the person, and soon the dwarves followed him, and Bilbo gave me a smile before following them. It was just me. Standing there. By myself. I started to move.

It wasn't the fact that I was scared of the guy that I stayed behind, it was because my legs were burning. I took as a sign to take it easy. I saw the man, Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bifur and Bilbo entered the Cave. I refused to go in there again, so I sat down on a rock. Without much warning, my Mother's last moments with me replayed in my mind.

_I looked over to my left and saw my Mother's fiery red hair leaning over her face. I figured she was just muttering to herself. I laid back down to go back to sleep; when I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I lifted my head again. "What?" I asked her. She lifted up her hand and I gasped. She had somehow slipped her hand and wrist through the shackle. And what made it even more perfect, was it was night, the trolls were long gone, and she could escape._

"_I'll come back for you. I'm going to Rivendell and get help from Lord Elrond and Arwen. I promise you, everything's going to be okay. I will come back." I nodded my head._

"_Go," I whispered. My mother kissed me on my fore head. She half ran and half stumbled out of the Cave and disappeared into the night. It was until ten minutes later when she returned, bloody and half beaten to death. They did that to her and . . . _

I snapped myself out of that memory, hot and sticky tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to come back to this damned place, but I had to show Thorin. I just had one of these feelings. I learnt to trust those instincts.

I guess I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the Durin brothers sneak up on me, until Fili had dropped his cloak over my shoulders until I felt the soft, rich silky fabric hit my bare shoulders. I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Thanks." I looked forward and started to dry my eyes before I shifted the cloak closer around my body. Kili than crouched in front of me.

"You okay Dela?" I shook my head and focused my attention on the two intertwining trees a head of us. It was like Fili and Kili. They had this special bond. One that could never be broken. "Did you want to talk about it?" The voice broke my concentration on the trees, and I merely shook my head. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to feel the pain I was feeling. See how brother-like they are towards me? Always checking up on me, looking after me, making me feel happy. I looked up at the entrance of the Cave and saw Nori come out. His starfish hair do was weird and I found myself weirdly mesmerised by it. I shook my head and noticed he was walking back into the cave, with a shovel.

"They better not be burying that cursed gold," I muttered to myself. I turned back to the brothers and saw the concerned looks they had. "Don't worry about me," I said. "I'll be fine. It's just the fact that I haven't seen you in ages and the Cave has brought up memories I'd rather forget. You understand right?" I asked them. I looked at both of them, then they started to reassure me over and over again that they understood, in sync I might add, which made me laugh. I knew they did that on purpose. They were always good at making me laugh and be happy, even when I was down like I just was. I looked back at the entrance when Thorin and the others re-joined us out here.

That weird and Mysterious man started walking in our direction, and I shifted uncomfortably. He stopped right in front of us and I looked up to see him giving me such a bright smile, under his very, very big bushy beard. Now when I say 'very, very big bushy beard,' trust me, I'm not over exaggerating. It was more like an understatement. I kept looking up and saw his blue-grey eyes and saw them sparkling under his, yes, very bushy eyebrows.

"Gandalf the Grey, at your service my dear," he said giving me a bow.

"Deslia or Dela at yours," I said giving a nod of my head. I returned Gandalf's smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, but he needed to earn my trust first. Then Thorin decided to join this gathering of people, holding what suspiciously looked like― "No!" I shrieked, jumping over the rock and backed up against a tree, holding the cloak tightly. I couldn't take my eyes of that _thing._

"Dela, isn't this your mother's sword? What happened to her?" I shook my head. Thorin kept repeating the w=question over and over again. Soon everyone else joined us. I kept shaking my head. "Deslia! What happened to your mother?!" I snapped. If they wanted the answer so much, they were going to get it.

"The trolls happened. The trolls stabbed her with _that _very sword, than ate her. Right in front of me. There! Are you happy?!" No one answered my question. They all gave me this look as if to say _I'm sorry for pushing you _as the tears rolled down my face. I hoped they were happy. The got their answer.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

We have a very sad, very heartbroken girl right there. She broke her promise to herself just because they kept pushing. Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, I would absolutely love to hear them. Hoping your enjoying.

-Peaches


	3. Special Surprise

_**Chapter Three**_

"I don't want your pity. I got over it. I had to, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I guess most of you knew her better than I did, seeing as she went to wars with you. That's how I thought she would go. I thought she would die a hero's death. Tell me, was she supposed to die that way?" The amount of tears that were rolling down my face was increasing. I was inhaling sharply and sobbing. I shook my head when none of them answered. "It happened five or six years ago. She was sneaking out to get help. Somehow, she could weirdly slip her hand out of the shackle. She was barely gone for ten minutes when they dragged her back in to returned, bloody and half beaten to death. They did that to her and I knew they weren't done with her. They kept torturing her, making her beg for her life to end. When they were finally satisfied, they made her give them her sword. Then William picked her up by her arms and then Bert . . . He ran it through here." I pointed to the middle of my stomach, doing a swinging motion to demonstrate what happened.

"William then dropped her cold, limp body to the ground, right in front of me. I was screaming for her to wake up. They told me to shut up, or else they would beat me too. Tom, he started to rip her body apart and . . ." I couldn't finish. It was all too much. I tried to get control of my emotions, but I couldn't." Today was my first chance to escape since that day. I've been so scared that they would eat me just like they did to her, that I did whatever they wanted. They called me their entertainment. It was so sick. Now do you understand why I can't even bare to look at that sword, let alone talk about her?" I was crying openly now. I couldn't hold it in. The pain, the fear, it was all too much.

When I looked at all of their faces, they all had water shining in their eyes. I bit my lip and shook my head, standing up. I went around the tree and started to walk off, drying my eyes with the edge of the cloak. It didn't matter. With the tears I got rid of, new ones replaced them. I didn't know where I was going; I knew I just had to get away from that place. I stopped and put a hand on a tree to steady myself. I looked down at the grass, sobbing and wheezing. At the sound of a tree branch snapping, I turned around, half-expecting it to be the trolls. Only, it was Fili and Kili.

"You know those trolls? I believe we may have something to show you." I eyed them wearily.

"What about the trolls?" Venom dripped from that word.

"You'll like it trust me. Just follow me," Kili said taking my wrist. Fili grabbed my other wrist and they both started to tug me in a different direction than back to the cave and the one I was going in.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Kili answered. I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off from Fili. "You'll like this one. Trust me."

"I don't want to regret this," I muttered to myself more than them. I heard them chuckling lightly, so I elbowed them. They both made noises of pain and I smirked. Bullseye.

Just when I started to get bored, we came across the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. I laughed out loud, smirking like it was my birthday. I couldn't believe this! I saw the trolls, but they were turned to stone. "Best surprise ever!" I laughed, throwing my arms around their necks, resting my head where their shoulders touched. I could practically feel them grinning as they rested their heads on my shoulders. It was this type of hug I missed the most. It seemed like minuets when we finally let each other go. They both grabbed my hands, and we returned to camp in a happier mood.

OoOoO

I was sitting on a rock after the dwarves came and talked to me. I was starting to get depressed again, but remembered what Thorin had said to me. He had said; "Your mother was my best friend. You may have lost one family, but you have gained another." I felt a smile come across my lips. I rested my head in one hand as I played with my necklace in the other one. I had a new family! I'd lost my mother, and who the hell knows where my father was, so I'm practically an orphan. All I know about him was that he raped my mother and took off. I pushed my damp hair out of my eyes once again as I thought.

I hadn't inherited my mother's hair, but I had gotten her eyes and nose. I could remember being told that when I was a baby, I was given this necklace with a heart shaped locket, which was supposed to protect me from something, but I didn't know what. I had been told to never take it off, because as well as protecting me, it was supposed to bring good luck. I had taken it off once, and had never taken it off from that day from how frantic my mother was when I took it off as a child. I'd never gotten a chance to ask my mother what happens if I do take it off.

I had believed my mother though. She wasn't the type of person to lie to you, unless it was something important that could possibly hurt you. She was respectable, trustworthy and the kindest person you've ever met. Traits I'd inherited from my mother as well. Which was just fine with me. As long as I was never alone again, I would be fine, I would be happy, I would be safe.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gandalf was giving Bilbo a sword which looked exactly his size. Coincidence, I think not. Maybe if we got him a leather belt and attached a little sheath, he could look really knight-like. I laughed at myself. Even when out in the wild for ten years, I couldn't lose my passion for accessorizing.

I stood up and joined Bilbo. "Cute," I said nodding to the sword. Bilbo chuckled while agreeing with me. I smiled brightly. Now I could truly believe that everything was going to be ok. For once in what seemed like forever, I was happy.

A soft gentle breeze came, and I shifted Fili's cloak around my arms as there was only a strip of clothing left on each shoulder. Now that I thought about it, I realized how ragged I looked. My tunic ended just below the bottom of my ribcage, torn in different parts and patterns, and my skirt was cut off at my upper thigh, also torn. I'd lost my shoes somewhere in the first five years of my imprisonment.

I sighed. Who knew how long it would be for me to a buy a new set of clothing. "So mister Baggins, what's it like as a hobbit, if you don't mind me asking?" I believe I caught Bilbo off-guard as confusion took over his features. I hoped he understood what I had meant. I meant what was the life like, not going into description about culture and all that. I think he soon understood what I meant.

"Well, we live a quiet and simple life. We never _usually _go on adventures. You can talk to Gandalf about that. Um . . . We live in holes in the ground. Not filthy dirty holes you see, our holes are tidy and organized and spacious. And well, that's it." I nodded. A hobbit's lifestyle sounded simple enough. I knew it was absolutely nothing like mine.

"Thanks so much Bilbo," I said smiling. I'd forgotten a heap of important and silly things in that damned Cave, which really didn't surprise me at all to be honest.

"Something's coming!" I don't know who yelled it, but someone else replied with "Take up arms!"

I was suddenly thrown into the middle of a circle. I glanced at Bilbo as he checked his sword with this curious gleam in his eyes. It wasn't glowing blue which was good. There were no orcs or goblins around. I stood behind Kili in the circle. Everyone excluding me had their weapons raised.

I held my breath waiting, listening. The leaves rustled nearby, just before a giant sled flew out of the bushes, attached to eight rabbit sort of things. There was this short fellow shouting all sorts of things. The fellow then stumbled out of the sled. I had to admit, he had this crazed gleam in his eyes and I bit my lip, that was until Gandalf spoke up. "Radaghast! Radaghast the brown! What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas. Reviews are welcomed, and if you had any ideas, feel free to post them as a review or PM me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

-Peach


End file.
